Old Friends New Slides
by Doctorwhox
Summary: This is what i think happens after season 5 ended with the seer my take on a possible season 6 please read and comment any help is great this is my first fanfiction
1. Default Chapter

"Old Slides, New Friends"  
The story begins right after "The Seer."  
  
Maggie, Diana and Mallory looked on as the final vortex closed for the last time. With Rembrandt gone, the Sliders were no more, their journeys at an end... or so they thought.  
  
Two weeks had passed since Rembrandt took the leap to his earth to stop the Kromaggs. Diana had been trying to use parts from the storage facilities to create a new timer. She used what knowledge she had of the timer, each time with no results. Maggie and Mallory offered what help they could, but it still was not enough. What were they missing? What was the key to making it all work?  
  
Then, one day in the lab, all three were working on the timer, when from out of nowhere a familiar face appeared: the wormhole. They were startled. How and where did this come from? Then out of the blue - well, purple, in this case - a box emerged and landed no more than three feet from Maggie. The vortex immediately closed.  
  
What was in the box? Could it be a bomb? A Kromagg trick? Or what? Maggie inspected it: the top bore the legend MAGGIE BECKETT. She slowly eased her way closer.  
  
"Hey - careful," Mallory cautioned. "It could be anything."   
  
She slowly reached down and picked it up, then turned around and proceeded towards Diana and Mallory. She laid the box on the table, and carefully opened the flaps. Inside she could see a smaller box and a note attached to it. The note read:  
  
"My dear Maggie: inside, you shall find the tool needed to help on your quest. Put it to use and we shall meet at last. Sincerely, P."  
  
Maggie pulled the smaller box from the bigger one and slowly opened it. She jumped back - inside was a timer. One that closely resembled Quinn's original, not that anyone present could have known this. Mallory and Diana both looked at each other with confusion. "Okay, that was kinda strange," deadpanned Maggie.  
  
"What if it's for real?" Diana ventured. "This could be our way of finding Remmy. I mean, who else would know to send us a timer?" She looked up from exploring the remote's memory. "Uh, guys? There's a co-ordinate preset already programmed in."  
  
"Great, what are we waiting for?" Maggie grabbed the timer, pointed it in the corner of the room, and opened a violet portal highlighted by flashes of lightning. "Well, here goes nothing!" Maggie shouted over the wind. One by one, the Sliders jumped through to face an unknown destination.  
  
They each landed with a thud, one right beside each other. Mallory was the first to his feet. "Wow, what a rush."  
  
They looked around, inspecting the surrounding area. It was a small storage-like room, with stacks of boxes against the wall. Then came a voice from the darkness: "Welcome! I've been expecting you."  
  
Maggie had heard this voice before but couldn't place it. Then the figure stepped from the shadows and she was nearly floored. It was the Professor. But how? He had supposedly died on her world. "Just before the planet was destroyed," she remembered. "Quinn and the others saw you die."  
  
"Well then, kindly permit me to explain. You see, many years ago, Quinn, Wade, Rembrandt and myself landed on a world where we thought we were home. I was kidnapped by my reprobate double and jailed in his basement. At the last minute, there was a brawl. We struggled, he ran, and... he made off with the others. Stranding me on his world, without a timer. However, thankfully he had left behind nearly complete plans for constructing one. I borrowed a decoy timer from the museum and built a new one, which I used to slide from the world. Now, if you three will follow me, I believe there's someone else who wishes to see you."  
  
"Remmy," Maggie grinned.  
  
They proceeded down a hallway to a very large room packed with gadgets and huge machines, like what Quinn's basement might have evolved into given a few more years. A familiar voice greeted them: "Hi. Welcome back."  
  
"Quinn!!" Maggie exclaimed. "Is it really you?!"  
  
"The real deal... once removed. It's kind of a long story. See, many years ago, there was a slide where the wormhole got struck by lightning, and I got split in two. The other me emerged with the others, only he was invisible for the duration of that slide. After that, he kept sliding normally. That's the Quinn you knew.  
  
"I, meanwhile, landed here. The thing is, I lived through everything the other Quinn did. It's as if our minds were still linked somehow. My theory is that we split into new dimensions and spin off new doubles all the time, but never know it... except the lightning caused the two of us to become psychically fused, somehow. He never gave any sign that the connection was reciprocal, yet very memory, every thought he had, I shared.  
  
"I saw the professor die, and I couldn't do anything about it. I felt my other self bury his pain over what happened to Wade. Then, about a year ago, the link was broken. After so many years living two lives at once, it felt strangely empty to only be myself again.  
  
"Anyway, this house where I've been living happens to belong to another Quinn who got lost out there. I figured I'd step into his life and use his equipment to catch up with the rest of you. Then one day the professor here dropped in for a visit. I'd always had some doubt about which one slid, but I never really knew. You have no idea how happy I was when he showed up. So, we put our minds together and started searching for the other Sliders. We built a sort of interdimensional remote viewing device, a wormhole camera. So far, you're the first success we've had. Of course, getting Wade out of that camp is still the top priority..."  
  
"Wade's gone, Quinn," Maggie explained as sympathetically as she could manage. "The Kromaggs used her to trick us. She died saving our lives, and protecting your homeworld. And Remmy slid to Earth Prime to fight the Kromaggs with a virus. That's the last we saw of him..."   
  
Quinn was silent for a moment. "We haven't been able to reach Earth Prime. It's much easier to home in on anomalous signatures."  
  
Diana and Mallory had been silent back in the corner the whole time. "Come on, you people, this is Quinn and the Professor," called Maggie.  
  
The two junior sliders stepped up to introduce themselves. "I think I already know Quinn pretty well," Mallory dryly added.  
  
"Well. Now that the formalities are dispensed with, let us say we find Mr. Brown." The professor said grimly. "The question is, where do we start?"  
  
"Well, I don't suppose the co-ordinates to his homeworld would help?" spoke up Diana.  
  
With the timer set to the same destination as the Kromagg panel on the Seer's world, Quinn pressed a button and a large purple vortex swirled open. "I've been tinkering with the exotic matter formula," Quinn explained. "Also, the blue was getting old."  
  
One by one each slider entered the vortex. Next stop: Earth Prime.  
  
"Everyone okay?" solicited Quinn.  
  
All replied (or grunted) their assent and began to examine their surroundings. They had landed in a smoothly paved alleyway. They emerged onto a street where most of the buildings showed damage from explosions. Debris lined the sidewalks, and a fire raged in the middle of the street. As the Sliders watched, a group of people flung what appeared to be a body into the fire.  
  
A Kromagg body.  
  
Cautiously, they drew nearer. "Hey! Excuse me, uh... what's going on here, exactly?" asked Quinn.   
  
"Clean-up," answered one of the natives.  
  
"What happened? Who killed the Kromaggs?"  
  
A woman answered without taking her eyes off the burning monster. "Man named Remick, as I heard it. Went around claiming he had a virus that only hurt the Maggs. Next thing you know, they're dropping like flies." She shrugged. "Someone who was here can probably tell you more."   
  
"Is he still alive?" Diana questioned.  
  
"Oh, sure," said the first man. "Last I heard, he was at the outskirts helping with clean-up."  
  
Quinn thanked them, and they left in search of further word on Rembrandt. So much damage and destruction. Rebuilding was slowly taking place, but with the economy in as miserable a shape as the infrastructure, it was a slow job.  
  
"Remmy!" cried Maggie.  
  
Rembrandt was among a crowd of people hauling debris out of an abandoned office building. He turned in shock at the sound of Maggie's voice. He ran up and hugged her in a tearful reunion. "Wait a minute... Professor? Q-Ball? It can't be!"  
  
"It's us, Cryin' Man. More or less."  
  
"Well I'll be... How did you find me?"  
  
"With a lot of help from these two," Maggie cut in. "What happened here? Are the Maggs really gone?"   
  
"Well," Rembrandt began, "the slide here was pretty rocky. I didn't think I was gonna make it. I landed half-conscious in an alley near an enforcement squad. But before they could take me in, they all started choking and gagging. Same thing everywhere I went. Only thing I needed was a way to deploy it worldwide.  
  
"Anyway, I got into contact with a resistance group working out at Maggie's old army base. They managed to extract the virus from me and recreate it. The serum was placed in seven different rockets, fired into different points of the atmosphere around the world, and remote detonated. Within hours, the Kromaggs were almost extinct. They ordered an evacuation which only carried the disease to more worlds.  
  
"And that's not even the good news. Wade may still be alive. One of our hackers found some records that say she was part of a human cloning project. They were duplicating people, trying to create an enhanced brain that could interface directly with machinery. The real Wade was moved into a prison camp on another world. I've got the co-ordinates printed out at home..."  
  
"Home? And where might that be, Mr. Brown?"  
  
"Well, Q-Ball's house. I kinda moved in. Figured he wouldn't mind."  
  
And so began a new quest for our Sliders: old friends reunited, new ones introduced, and their search for a lost companion...


	2. Battle Slide

It has been a little over a month since Maggie, Mallory and Diane had found three missing sliders two of whom was thought to be long gone. With the sliders all almost complete the last thing to do was find wade and the team would be, once again complete learning the news that wade may indeed still be alive. With that in mind and the coordinates done on the timer, all is set. Everyone ready Maggie asks. yes all replies. Ready to slide in a few minutes Quinn replies just few more calibrations then off we go. Ok lets see where this big swirly thing takes us today Mallory says. With that, Quinn points the timer in the distance. Within seconds the vortex opens one by one, the sliders begin to enter the vortex. On the other side, the wormhole opens each slider exiting just as they had entered. With Rembrandt finding a soft landing directly on top of the professor. Now that brings back memories of old times and safe landings. Does not bring back many memories for my back replies the professor. The sliders all standing to there feet. Begin to scope out there surroundings. You sure this is the right world. Maggie asks it looks unspoiled by kromagg hands. Yes, Rembrandt says just as the computer file said so. Has the sliders landed on the world wade was sent to. Nothing looked to be outta place. I think we may have taken a wrong turn in the wormhole. Mallory joking says, well let us continue and see what the city has to offer. They slowly approach the edge of town noticing it is not as the land behind. Wrecked buildings with blast damage, cars over turned trashed the whole city. Well now, this was kromagg type calling card destruction. As the team, moves on they come upon a dead kromagg soldier. So they thought until he is turned over. He is human what's he doing wearing a kromagg uniform. Just then shots ring out in the distance. The sliders dart behind a nearby overturned car. More shots rang out they were close. Mallory peaked over the top of the car. He could make out several men in uniform firing at several in civilian clothes. It is a war zone out there Mallory says. What was it over? Why the human kromagg wannabes. Were them the human cloning process spoke of on earth prime? Just as these thoughts are crossing thru the sliders minds the sounds of guns, cocking is heard. The sliders look up to see several men pointing guns at them. One of the men yells to your feet now. With that, each member rises up and begins to march as ordered. Down an old alley to a side door. In yells, the man well not much on a welcome committee here says Mallory. Inside the building, it's some sort of warehouse. Most the windows covered by boxes and crates. Men with guns could be seen in the rafters guarding windows. Place was sort of a fortress. This way the man in front says down the hall. Way to a small office, each slider enters. The door locked behind them. They can see a man standing guard outside. Well what now Diane says. We sure cannot find wade locked up like this. Rembrandt says. Well maybe the better side Quinn says has caught us. Might can join them and get out Mallory adds. It seemed like they were there for hours. Well how long has it been? Maggie asks about half-hour professor says. Just as the professor finishes a man enters. In addition, says come this way. The sliders follow him down a hall into a large open room. They can make out several men and women one is a tall blonde one whom Quinn recognized. However, could not place as they got closer the professor himself recognize her? She turns to face Quinn she nearly falls back. Quinn is that you .the woman says. Michelle Quinn says it cannot be you. I thought id never see you people again. They had not seen her since she slid with them from el Sid. She had stayed behind on this world. Therefore, the original sliders had been here before. I thought you all would be lost forever Michelle says. Well we have rather had a few changes along the way. Lost a few friends gained a few also found a few again. It has been one crazy ride Quinn says. What happen here asks the professor well I had started to settle down here got back on track with life. After your departure. I even met a nice fellow .we got married then the kromaggs showed up .the whole world went to pieces. We tried to hide from capture. We decided to join a .resistance group whom my husband knew many of you. See he was a cop so many of them were too. However, one night the building he was fighting from was bombed. In addition, everyone inside was killed. That is when I got more involved. Took what I knew of fighting and put it to use Michelle says. Therefore, what happen to the kromaggs? Asked Maggie. You know that is a good question. One day the kromaggs just picked up and started leaving. We started to think were winning. Pushing them away. Therefore, what is with the humans in kromagg uniforms .ask Quinn? Oh, you mean the krumans. As we call them, they are gang member's mobs criminals who joined up with the kromaggs. Thinking they would not be slaves if they worked for them. Why do you call them krumans? Well it stands for krude human kind of fit. Laughs Michelle .after kromaggs departure they took over the left over weapons and continued the fighting. They control a large part of the outer city .so why have you all returned Michelle asks. We have come in search of a lost friend. Wade you remember Rembrandt says. Yes, I remember her Michelle replies. Well her last know where abouts were this world. A prison camp runs by the kromaggs. Do you know it is where abouts asked Rembrandt? Yes, Michelle says. It is on the other side of town. It's controlled by the krumans. It is a factory and old high school both facilities. Then that is where we need to go find her if she is there. We need to get in. Rembrandt says but how. Guards will patrol the area. Can you get us there and inside Quinn ask. Yes, Michelle replies. Great oh before I forget Michelle this is Maggie. Who joined us sometime ago and this is Mallory and Diane. Who also hopped onboard everyone this is Michelle. Nice to meet you all. Like wise, the others replied. Well now, what say we go searching .the sliders joined by Michelle and two other men begin the journey thru backside of the city? Into the open woods. To the objectives. The team decides to split into two teams one covers each building. Mallory the professor Maggie, Rembrandt, and a guard proceed to the high school. Quinn Michelle Diane and one more guard takes the factory. The men take out two other men guarding the factory. They enter into the building. It is over run with boxes and crates other misc junk. The stuff is stacked like mazes. They begin there way thru they come upon a large open area with man made cages. All are empty no one seems to be home Quinn says. The factory itself was empty. The upper level was not many just rafters and such. A room or two leading off. Then Rembrandt comes over the radio. Quinn you there Rembrandt says. Yes replies Quinn. Any luck nope Quinn says. It is empty how about your end. Not yet just now entering the school Rembrandt says. We have split off checking rooms. We found one dead prisoner. Been here awhile. Ok check back if you find anything Quinn says .will do Rembrandt says.  
Rembrandt thought to him somewhat silly when he was in school he considered it sort of like prison. Now he is in a high school that literally was. The professor and Maggie both report with nothing. Mallory soon returns no luck. Where could she be? Was there another holding area for prisoners? Back to Quinn's team. Diane had found a large room, which appeared to be the computer network for both buildings. She begins to hack its system looking for clues of wades where about. I got something she says. It seems that all kromaggs were called to mother ships. For some reason not given. All the prisoners except a few were taken. The rest executed. She tried accessing the prisoner's files. She found wades file but access to it denied with high security. She worked to crack it success. She begins to read wade was a part of a scientific experiment. Along with 11 others but had escaped. She was never captured the file reads. Says here wade was in lockup cell c6 Diane says. Quinn passes the news to Rembrandt whom proceeds to find it. It is near the end of a long hall in the school. He enters the room only to find a bed table and chair. He turns to leave but stops by a carving on the wall. Which reads the crying man was here. What Rembrandt thinks to himself I have never been here. He notices the block near it is loose. He pry's it out behind is a small book. He opens it one of wades journals. He turns to the back and reads the last entry. They will do no more testing on me I have found out they have a sliding machine, which I am planning to use to escape and find the others. Today will be it the room will be unguarded. There is some sort of kromagg holiday or something happing. Wish me luck. In addition, that was it towards the back he found a note addressed to him. Dear, remmy if you are reading this then you have come looking for me. I hope that I have escaped by then. I am going to use there sliding machine and get outta here. Come find me if I do not you first. Signed, wade  
Had she escaped Rembrandt thought hopefully so? Quinn come in this is Rembrandt. I have found a journal of wades and a note. She has escaped there is mention of some kind of sliding machine. Quinn looks over at Diane. I am on it she says. She begins to look into other files found. It she says it is located near the end of this factory. In an adjacent building. Meet us there Quinn says. With in a few minutes all the team was there. The machine was there was it working. Did wade use it? Diane begins searching the computer. The machine used once. Now was inoperable. Disabled by a computer virus. Totally wrecked the sliding mechanism. However, a record of the slide was there. One thing a human female. She had escaped wade must have set the virus so the kromaggs would not follow her. The bio checked out it was indeed wade. It also had the coordinates stored in a back file. Diane copied them down. Let us go then people say Quinn. We have found out what we needed to know. Just as the team is about to leave an explosion rocks the building. The krumans had found they were there. Shots rang out and returned. As the sliders made there way back Michelle's base. Fire fight along the way both of Michelle's men went down. As they entered back into the area, other resistance fighters held back the oncoming fire. The sliders made it in. but not before Michelle being hit in the arm by a stray bullet. Quinn quickly helps her. Nearly a day has passed the coordinates of wades departure world has been inputted in. they are ready to leave. The professor says. Michelle is going to be ok just was a flesh wound. Quinn asks Michelle if she might like to go. She says no she is need here. Quinn promises to return one day after wade is once again back with the sliders. Moreover, she says ok with that the group says there good byes. To Michelle and wormhole opens the sliders on another journey to another world. The search continues for wade. What other surprises are in store for our sliders. …………… 


End file.
